Harry Potter And THe Mysterious Ravenclaw Girl
by AnimeMerodi
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW. A new girl is now apart of Harry's life. They have to encounter 5th year together.my way Will Sirius die or not? Is this new girl a friend or foe? HarryOC, RonHermione, GinnyTom Riddle
1. An Interesting Ride To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.

CHAPTER ONE  
An Interesting Ride To Hogwarts  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Sirius and The Weasley family were on platform nine and 3/4. They were all saying good bye. Behind them, there was another family. The mother was about 5"5' tall and had hazel-yellow eyes. She had black hair just below her shoulders. Her name was Rebecca Black. Her son was 6"2' tall he had kind of long black hair. He looked more like his mum than his dad as he also had hazel-yellow eyes. This boy was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. His name was Josh and he was in Gryffindor house. Along with his sister who was going into her fifth year. She was also a prefect. She was 5"5' tall. Her black hair at shoulder length and her eyes were a pale blue color like her dad's. She resembled her father very much. Her name was Melody but she was in Ravenclaw house. Her father was somewhere around London doing his "job". At least that's what she thought until she spotted him. Melody spotted the big black dog with the family in front of her. She stared at it and then it saw her and stared back.  
  
Harry was about to pat Sirius on the head when he didn't see him.  
"Where's Snuffles?"  
Everyone looked at Harry then around the platform. They couldn't find him anywhere. Then Harry spotted him.  
  
The dog came over to where Melody was and sat in front of her staring. She bent down and hugged the dog. Tears coming down. She had missed the dog dearly. Then someone came from nowhere tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and found herself staring into emerald green eyes. She looked at his forehead and saw the lighting bolt scar. She quickly looked away from the scar and said "May I help you?"  
"Uh...no...it's just that that's my dog"  
"Oh…I know he's not just a dog." Harry starred wide eyed.  
"Are you someone with deatheater parents?" Sirius growled at Harry. Harry looked surprised.  
"Of course not. Why would I be? Besides I'm in Ravenclaw like my mum." The girl's brother Josh came up to them to find out what was going on.  
"What's going on?"  
"I was just hugging Snuffles then he came out of nowhere and asked me if our parents were deatheaters."  
"Oh we wouldn't have deatheater parents. Besides I'm in Gryffindor like my dad. Our parents knew your parents very well Harry."  
"What they knew them? Who are they?"  
"Melody I'm going to say bye to mum. You answer him. Besides he's YOUR friend." Josh laughed and went to his mum.  
"Well that's our mum. Rebecca and that's our dad." She pointed to the dog.  
"He can't be your dad. He never got married or had kids."  
"Then why are our names Rebecca Black, Joshua Black and Melody Black?" Harry starred at Sirius. The dog nodded in agreement with Melody. Harry's mouth fell open. He saw Sirius go over to Josh and his mum. Melody laughed and closed his mouth with her right hand.  
"Sorry it's just this is all new to me."  
"It's perfectly alright. You know I know a lot about you but you don't know very much about me."  
"Did you read it somewhere?"  
"Yes and no. Dad wrote me letters about you and your friends. Hermione and Ron is it?"  
"Yes."  
"He told me about your adventures and that scum of a cousin of mine."  
"Oh yeah. Malfoy is your cousin."  
"Don't remind me. I'd like to see his face when I tell him."  
"He doesn't know." Melody giggled.  
"No."  
"Your brother is very protective of you isn't he?"  
"Yes. Very. Just like my dad. Like they say Like father like son."  
"Yeah. You know stuff about muggles?"  
"Yes in fact we have to live with them for our protection."  
"Really where?"  
"Um what's it's name number 2 privet drive." Harry's mouth dropped again. Melody closed it and giggled again.  
"Sorry it's just that I live in number 4 privet drive."  
"You live with those awful muggles?! Poor you. Hey I'll visit you this summer. How's that sound?"  
"Great!"  
"I'll see later on. During the train ride? Bye." She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.  
"Harry come on we're going to miss the train." Harry said bye to Sirius and boarded the train.  
  
  
Later during the train ride Melody decided to patrol the compartments. Melody was thinking about what had happened on the platform when she found a compartment with Cho Chang in it. She made sure no one noticed her and listened so she could at least try to get back at Cho for the little "incident" she did last year to Melody and her friend Laura. But Cho had seen her through the window. She glared at Melody. Melody didn't know why Cho despised her. Probably some reason or another. Melody despised her because of her annoying attitude. Cho was also a fake. She always said bad things about her and Laura. She always did something and blamed her for it. Everyone turned to see who she had seen. Melody entered the compartment.  
"What are you doing here?" Cho asked  
"What do you care? Why are you always sooo nosy in what I do and where I go anyway. You just want to know things that you can use blackmail. I'm sick of it. You're not my mum."  
"So what I'm a year older than you."  
"So what. I'm tired of having to put up with you."  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"Nothing yet. *cough slut & a crybaby cough*" Cho got really mad and she hit her. Melody wasn't going to let her get away with that. She hit her back. They continued fighting until Harry grabbed Melody and held her back. While Ron grabbed Cho and held her back.  
"Let me go Harry. She deserves it." Melody tried to stand but she sprained her ankle and she sort of fell. Cho laughed at her. Melody looked at her and said.  
"You have detention with filch on Thursday for starting a fight."  
"You can't do that." Cho yelled trying to hit her again.  
"Yes I can I'm a prefect and you caused the fight and injuries!" Cho stormed out of the compartment. Melody was angry. 'Well she's been like that since you first came to Hogwarts why would she change. Remember the fight you two got into in your first year?' said a voice in her head.  
Melody got up and started limping to the door. Someone held onto her. "Melody maybe you should rest your ankle? Besides you can meet everyone else." Melody turned around and saw Harry. She tried to get on her tipy toes so she could see over his shoulder. She was a head shorter than him. She saw everyone and nodded. She let him help her to a chair.  
"This is Neville Longbottom" pointing to the boy with the plant.  
"You already know Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger"   
"Over there is Ginny Weasley" pointing to the girl with the same flaming hair as Ron.  
"And that's..." He was cut off by Melody.  
"Luna Lovegood" Luna looked at her with surprise.  
"You know Luna?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes she's in Ravenclaw house with me why wouldn't I? Oh and I'm Melody"  
Melody started playing with the heart-shaped lockets that she had on. She opened it and on one side their was her mother, father, brother and herself waving at her. On the other side was one with her and her father smiling. She closed it and opened the other it had a picture of her as a baby with another baby boy with emerald green eyes. On the other side their was Lily, James, Harry, Rebecca, Melody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. Lily and James were standing next to each other then Sirius, Rebecca, and Albus. Remus was Kneeling down holding Harry and Melody. She saw Harry trying to look at the pictures and let only Harry see the pictures. She looked up and saw that they were nearly to Hogwarts. She excused herself so she could change into her uniform. They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after that.


	2. Bad Memories, Bad News And A New Friends...

Chapter Two

Bad Memories, Bad News And A New Friendship

Melody got into a carriage by herself. Every year she wanted to enter the carriages as quickly as possible because of the thestrals. She knew about them since some lived near her old house. Her mother had told her all about them. She wished she couldn't see them. Every time she saw them it reminded her when her cousin died. 'They had been 5 years old. Melody and her cousin Allison had been playing outside near the forests when it started to rain. They started running to Allison's house when a lighting bolt shot a tree in the forest near Allison's house. Then out no where a death eater came and shot the Avada Kedavra curse at Allison. She tried to move Allison out the way but she was to late. She fell to the floor eyes open with a surprised look on her face. She was dead. Melody hid in the forest afraid then when she heard a crack she looked and saw that the death eater apparated. She dragged Allison's body back to the house.' Melody started crying. "I could of saved her!" She banged her fist against the chair. She felt someone enter the carriage and dried off her tears.

"Melody are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine Laura."

"Is it about your cousin?"

"Yes" Laurs was Melody's best friend. Melody told her everything and vice versa. 

"I heard you finally ran into Harry Potter."

"Yeah I did."

"Mel I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm going not to stay at Hogwarts this year. I'll only be here for at week. But I'll be here in our 6th year. I'll be going to a magical school in America. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Both girls were crying.

"Who will I have to talk to?"

"Harry and his friends I guess."

"No. I don't want to impose. Anyway what am I going to tell him? Harry my friend's moving so I'm hanging with you? No way."

"I have a plan. I'll tell you I'm moving while your with Harry and the gang. I'll have my older brother, Diario, come and take me away. He'll say we have to finish packing and we'll leave. You and me will be crying. Then Harry is bound to invite you. He has too anyway that's how he is."

"If you're sure. Alright. Come on let's get to the Great Hall." They got off the carriage and headed toward the Great hall. After the First years had been sorted everyone began eating.

"Laura when are we going to do our plan. This Thursday. Make sure your near where Filch's Office is."

"Why Filch's Office?"

"Oh I also made a plan for Cho. Time for payback only cause I'm leaving. Cho does have detention with Filch on Thursday at 5 right?"

"Yes she does."

"Good" Laura had an evil grin. After dinner everyone went up to their dorms.

It was Thursday. Melody was headed toward her common room when she saw Laura waving near Filch's Office. Melody looked at her watch it was 4: 48. She needed to find Harry and the gang. But luckily Harry had followed Melody because she had dropped her essay. Hermione and Ron were right behind Harry bickering. Melody turned around and saw Harry approaching her.

"Hi Melody you dropped your essay."

"Oh thank you." Melody looked around and saw Cho staring and listening

at what was happening. Melody heard Laura coming so she asked Harry something.

"Harry uh.." She was cut off by a crying Laura.

"Melody!"

"Laura what's wrong?"

"M-m-melody I moving. I-I-I won't be hear a-al-all year. I'm g-going to A-am-America. I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"What? Why? You can't! No! You're my best friend. You just can't leave me alone."

Melody started to cry. Then Diario ,Laura's brother came up to them.

"Laura we have to finish packing. We have to be ready for tomorrow." Laura followed him sadly and slowly. Melody felt her knees give way and fell. She felt someone holding her close to them trying to comfort her.

"Melody it's okay. Shhhhh. Was she the only friend in your year in your house?" It was Harry.

"Yes but Anna is just in my year. But I've never talked to her and she's never found."

"Well if you like you can hang out with us and get to know us better and vice versa."

"Alright" Melody was not faking at crying at all. She just realized tomorrow would be the last day she had to be with Laura. The last time she'd see her in a year or more. She looked up and saw Cho glaring at her. Then Cho went to find Filch.

Melody spent the whole afternoon by the lake alone.

It was Friday and Melody had already said good bye to Laura. She was wondering around the halls. Laura had left after all her classes were over. She heard running footsteps behind her and was sure they were some third years running to the bathroom to check their make-up like they had yesterday.

She turned to tell them off but they weren't the third year girls. They were Harry, Hermione and Ron. She thought they were heading toward Gryffindor tower so she took a passage way that led to the marble staircase near the great hall. Then she heard the trio behind her again and stopped to find out what they wanted. When she turned around they had already stopped. They were catching their breath.

"What do you want?" She said

"Well I thought you could hang with us today instead of wondering the halls depressed." Harry said with his breath back already. Melody smiled .She was standing straight with her head help up high. She was getting back to normal. She always walked this way. Always with that confident look on her face. "Alright" Harry smiled and they went outside by the lake and laughed and had fun all that afternoon. Melody easily fit in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then Harry had to go to detention with Umbridge.


	3. A Race, Tryouts, The Locket, A Fight And...

Chapter Three

A Race, Tryouts, The Locket, A Fight And New Feelings

It was the second week of school. The week past by fast but Thursday went by slow. Melody got up early on Friday. She went to the quidditch to practice her flying. The Ravenclaw team was having tryouts for chaser. Melody was excellent at playing chaser. She was sure to get the position. Melody was doing some timed laps with her Lighting bolt 6000. It was the latest model and the fastest. It past the Firebolt by 20 mph. Only 15 were made. Melody noticed she wasn't alone on the pitch. She hid behind one of the towers. It was Harry and Ron. She wondered what they were doing here when she saw Harry throwing the quaffle at him. 'Ron's trying out for keeper' she thought. 

"Harry maybe you should go back to the castle. I'm hopeless."

"Come on Ron"

"Oh alright. Who's that?" Ron said pointing at something near one of the towers.

"I don't know. I'll check it out." and Harry went to where the something was.

'Oh no they saw me and here comes Harry. Great 'm blushing. I think all go practice by the other side of the pitch' Melody was just about to go to the other side when someone grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm practicing Harry. I have tryouts today."

"Oh ok. Where were you going to go?"

"Other side of the pitch."

"Practice with us. Come on."

"Well alright only if you race me 4 laps. Winner gets to pick their prize." She smiled slyly.

"Alright let me go tell Ron."

"I know a spell that will throw the quaffle at Ron so he can try to catch it"

"Alright go ahead"

"quafflious triorious" The quaffle started to throw itself towards the goals and Ron started to try and catch it.

"Oy Ron, Melody and I are going to race alright."

"Ok Harry." Ron managed to catch the quaffle and he threw it away from the hoops and it headed back toward him to the right hoop.

"You ready Harry?"

"Sure am."

"Alright…ready…go" They started racing. Harry was ahead of her but she was very close behind him. Harry had more agility than her because he was a seeker. They were on their second lap when Melody pulled ahead and was only an inch ahead of Harry. Melody felt something fall off but she didn't see what. She thought it was nothing so she continued until she was at least a foot ahead. They were on their last lap and Harry had managed to get ahead. Melody came closer but by the time she pulled ahead it was over. Harry had won. He was smiling at her. He thought of how beautiful she looked with her hair in her face and about wanting to get to know her more. She reminded him of someone he knew but couldn't tell who. 'Oh yeah Sirius. I forgot about that.'

"Alright Harry what are you smiling at?" Harry snapped out of his trance.

"uh…nothing only because I won."

"Sure you were. Have you thought about what you want as a prize. Please don't tell me you want a personal servant."

"No actually I don't know what I want. I tell you when I think of it."

"Ok the limit is one. Ok?"

"Awww oh alright." Melody laughed as he started pouting.

"I'd better be going."

"ok bye Melody see you Saturday."

As Harry was going to detention Harry something sparkling in the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a heart shaped locket. It had a letter B on it. 'This looks like one of the lockets that Melody has. Wait when we finished racing she only had one of the lockets on. It might of fallen off when we were racing.' Harry examined it. The chain was broken. Harry put it in his pocket and walked to detention again. He was going to fix it for her.

Melody got to her dorm and put her broom in her trunk. She was exhausted. She had ran from the pitch to the entrance of Ravenclaw house. Just then Felicity, her pet owl, came through the window. She had two letters attached to her feet. Melody detached the letters from her leg. Felicity flew off to her cage. Melody opened the first letter. It was from her mum.

Melody,

I owled you father to tell him that you were a prefect. We're both very proud of you. Good luck with your quidditch tryouts. Your father was so happy that you were trying out for chaser that he said that if you make the team he's going to buy you brand new quidditch robes and your own quidditch ball set! Well I have to go run some errands. Good luck. Oh by the way it looks like you've finally befriended Harry. You two look so good together.

Love, 

Mum

Melody smiled and blushed. Her mother knew she liked him. Her father knew Harry very well. He'd probably be protective of her. Especially since he knew Harry. The other letter was from…Harry? 'Why would Harry write to me?'

Melody,

Hi. Me and the gang are going to have a well party. Want to come? Please say yes. Oh and I have your locket it fell off when we were racing. The chain broke so I fixed. 

Harry

'On no. Dad got me those.' Melody grabbed her chest but only one locket was there. 'I have to go to the party and get it.' Melody wrote *Harry yes I'll come. Thank you very much. I'll pay you back for fixing it. Dad gave them to me. So they're really special to me. Melody* She gave it to Felicity .

Meanwhile

"Harry I can't believe you got to skip detention because of that meeting." said a very happy Ron. They were having a party outside by the lake because of the tryouts.

"Me either. Hey remember when Melody and I were racing well this fell off." Harry showed Ron and Hermione the locket.

"Say isn't that one of the lockets she had on the train?" Ron said. But was held back by Hermione.

"Yeah. Did you know...oh I think she'll want to tell you herself."

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I bet what he's talking about is in the locket."

"Ron think about it. If she wants to tell you she'll show you about the lockets and the other thing."

"What's the use of waiting if we're going to see and hear about it later?" said an impatient Ron.

"Ron, Hermione does have a point." Then all of a sudden a beautiful all white owl with black feather tips came flying towards the trio and dropped the letter at Harry's feet. Ron snatched the locket and observed it. 

"Harry do you know why there's a B on it?"

"That's part of the thing Melody is going to tell you." Then Harry opened the letter and read it quickly.

Harry,

Harry yes I'll come. Thank you very much. I'll pay you back for fixing it. Dad gave them to me. So they're really special to me. 

Melody

Harry looked up and saw Ron trying to open it while trying to avoid Hermione's grabs at it. "Ron no" Harry said. Harry was just about to grab the locket from Ron when "Accio locket" said a voice. The locket flew into Melody's hand. She looked relieved but it suddenly turned into anger. She looked at it and noticed the new chain on it. She put it on.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

"What do you think you were trying to do Ron!" She yelled so loud that everyone started staring at them.

"Nothing"

"I know you're lying Ron. I saw you. You were trying to open it! You could have broken it!"

"So what if I was" they were yelling louder now.

"What if I was going to tell then show you?!"

"Well I don't care. I don't know you. All I know is your name. For all I know you could be acting like your our friend just to find something out or to get us in trouble." Harry could see hurt in her eyes or maybe she was faking like Ron said. Maybe she was a good actress.

"That's right R-Ron. Y-You don't know me a-at all. And I was going to tell you guys tonight but I guess not and…" She didn't finish she had started crying and started to run back to the castle." Harry felt bad. He decided to go after her.

"Ron why did you do that?"

"She deserved it." Harry ran after her. He caught up with her as she tripped on a rock and fell. He caught her just in time. Then he cradled her.

"Why'd you come after me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of what Ron said."

"I don't care what he says. You're my friend and I trust you. You want to hear something strange?"

"What?"

"You seem so much like Sirius. And it seems like I've known you since I was little."

"Well We have known each other since we were little. But then awful things happened and we were separated." She hugged him and got up.

"Oh" Harry said getting up. Melody turned her back to him. She was thinking of what had happened with Ron when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and rested their head on her shoulder. Melody felt awkward. No one had done that to her. She hadn't had a boyfriend to do that. She was always single. She was one of the most beautiful, and hottest girls at school. She ranked 2nd. Yes even Slytherin thought she was "cool". She always rejected them because she never seemed to like them back. She held her breath. 'This is weird. Why is Harry doing this anyway? But I like it. Why do I like it? I think if anyone else did that I would of pulled away. Why didn't I pull away? Oh duh I like him.' Harry was thinking the same thing. 'Why did I do this? She hasn't pulled away. Why didn't she pull away? That's good I like having her in my arms. Why do I like it though. She's my friend…right?' Harry was confused. He barely knew Melody but he felt like he's known her since he was little. Which was true. Melody was also confused too. I've known him since we were little but now I feel different feelings around him. I guess it's more than friends if you've known each other long enough.


	4. A New Relationship, He's My cuzz, The Ba...

Chapter Four

A New Relationship, He's My cuzz, The Ball And An Early Christmas Present

Melody and Harry came back to the party. They found Hermione and they all started talking. Ron had gone to talk to his brothers. He was still mad because of the fight. Ron looked at the other three and glared at Melody who was in eye contact with him if she looked up. She looked up. She stopped laughing and felt sad. Harry noticed this and looked in the direction she was looking at. He saw Ron glaring at her. Harry glared at him which surprised Ron.

It had been 3 months into school. Melody had spent all her time with Harry, Ron and Hermione except when they 'had' to go to the library. Ron had stopped being mad at Melody. Melody had an idea of what Ron and Hermione were actually doing. They were going out but they thought Harry and herself didn't know. But they did. The four of them got really close. Melody got the position of chaser. On December 5 during breakfast Dumbledore announced that they were going to have a Christmas Ball. Harry, Melody, Ron and Hermione were outside. Then Ron and Hermione remembered they had to do her Transfiguration Homework Project and left to do it Ron being dragged away of course. Then Melody thought of something so she could tease Harry.

"Say Harry do you still like Cho?"

"Why"

"Just wondering if YOU were going to ask her to the dance?"

"I don't like her anymore. She's also a huge crybaby."

"Yeah she is. Oh." She sounded disappointed and glad at the same time. One because she couldn't tease him with that anymore and the other she was hoping he'd ask her. She had started liking him more and more over the last three months.

"Well I was planning on asking someone else anyway."

"Really who." She said it a little to quick. Harry looked surprised but…happy?

"Melody uh I was wondering if you'd go with me?" Melody was speechless. She looked liked she'd been stunned. Then…

"Yes of course I will." Harry smiled and did something very unexpected. He leant over to her and kissed her. She raised her hands to his neck which she entangled in his unruly jet-black hair. Harry put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. They parted after a while. Their foreheads pushed together.

"Melody will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Harry I will." They kissed again.

The quartet was outside. Melody and Ron were bickering again. 

"Hermione they are just like you and Ron when you fight."

"Yeah Harry accept I can get close to choking him." Harry laughed and listened to what they were bickering about.

"Ron you are such a pig!"

"I'm not a pig."

"You sure act like one. Talking with your mouth full. Just like Crabbe and Goyle."

"I am not one of Malfoy's cronies!"

"At least I'm polite enough not to spit food over people!"

"Well...uhh...hmm." Melody laughed and went over to Harry.

"Hey love. You know if you were in a debate you'd win."

"Thank you." 

"Harry did you just call HER love?" Asked a still furious Ron.

"Uhh why'd you say that Ron?"

"I thought I heard you say it. sorry." Ron looked so confused. It was probably partly cause he and Hermione had broken up. Harry still hadn't decided when he was going to tell Ron and Hermione about him and Melody. He decided not to tell because of Ron's mood.

It was the day before Christmas and Melody was in her D.A. class. The room was beautifully decorated. She was happy because while she practiced Harry had made many trips around her. The unlucky thing was that Cho was right next to her. When they started a new jinx Melody couldn't get it as hard as she tried no matter what. She gave up. Harry noticed and went over to help her. 

"Here try holding your wand like this and concentrate. Ok now say the jinx. Great now you've got it." Harry then left to check on everyone else. Harry went over to where Ron and Hermione were. Harry still hadn't told them how he didn't like Cho anymore or how Melody was his girlfriend.

"Harry look Cho's staring at you." said Hermione

"Oh ah Hermione we have to get out of here. You round everyone up." Hermione looked at him puzzled but started to clean up.

Everyone cleaned up. The only people left were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Melody. Melody was somewhere in the back cleaning up some books. Ron and Hermione left. Melody watched Cho hitting on Harry. She wanted to see what she was trying to do with her boyfriend. "Mistletoe" she heard Cho say. Cho was getting closer. She was really close to him now.

"Cho no I have a girlfriend. Besides I don't like you."

"She won't know anyways. Besides I know you like me." Harry moved way. Cho followed him. He faced her. Then someone came out of the shadows. Harry put his arms around her waist. Cho gasped.

"Your with that that slut."

"I'm not a slut and you know it Cho! You just made those things up to get back at me for something I didn't even cause. NOW GET OUT!" Cho stormed out of the room.

"I can't believe her." Melody said furious.

"I know something that will cheer you up."

Harry led Melody under the mistletoe. He kissed her and then he walked her to the corridor leading to her house. Then he walked back to Gryffindor tower. 

When Harry came in he sat down where Ron and Hermione were. 

" So Harry what happened with Cho?" Hermione asked not looking up from her letter ,more like novel, to Victor.

"Yes do tell." Harry smiled inwardly. Nothing had happened between Cho and himself except straitening things out. He was trying to choose whether to tell them what really happened and about Melody and himself or to make up something.

"Harry did you kiss?" Harry decided to tell them cause if he didn't either he'd tell them later or they'd eventually find out.

"No I didn't kiss Cho. I need you guys to listen to what I have to say." Ron nodded and Hermione looked up from her letter and looked at Harry curiously.

"Alright I don't like Cho anymore. In fact I haven't liked her since, I guess, the second week of September. Besides I have a girlfriend. And…" Harry was cut off by remarks from both of them.

"Harry why didn't you tell us. That was irresponsible of you. What if we decided to play matchmaker?" Hermione lectured.

"You have a girlfriend ey? Is it someone we know? It better not be Ginny."

"It's not Gin Ron it's…" Harry was cut off again by Ron only. Hermione had finished lecturing and returned to her letter but was listening intently.

"Harry answer me already! I can't believe you didn't at least tell me! What if it's someone I like!? I'm your best friend the least you could do is say something!" At this point Harry was a bit scarred and angry at Ron. He had never seen Ron so angry. He was turning red with anger and barking things at him and towering over him yelling things that didn't make since. Harry was getting more angry. He decided not to tell them if Ron was going to explode and Hermione was just going to ignore it and think about Victor. Harry got up and said he was extremely tired so he went to bed. He thought if he had stayed there for just a few more seconds he would of exploded with anger. Harry went to sleep only to dream about the corridor again.

It was just two days until the ball. Everyone was so excited. Girls were talking about who their dates were and how they were going to dress. Malfoy still hadn't asked anyone yet. All the girls who didn't have dates were hoping he'd ask them, But Malfoy had only one girl in mind to ask: Melody. He only dated the hottest girls in school and she was one of them. He spotted her walking along the side of the lake alone at least for now. He went up to her.

"Hello Melody." He drawled. Melody turned around and found Malfoy there.

"What do you want Malfoy."

"Nothing much just little things I need to do.

"Oh really? What may I ask are those?"

Meanwhile

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridor when Pansy came up to them.

"That bitch friend of yours stole my Draco." yelled Pansy.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Harry a little confused

"That Ravenclaw friend of yours!"

"Do you mean Melody?" Harry asked even more confused.

"Yes her. I just saw my Drackie go outside where she was. I bet she asked him to meet her there. He's going to ask her to the dance and maybe to be his girlfriend!"

"Her perfect match if you ask me. I knew she'd like someone from Slytherin or even go out with one of them." said Ron.

"He's what?! He can't!?" Harry was angry. He ran to the entrance hall and outside. He saw Melody and Malfoy on the other side of the lake. Ron and Hermione had caught up with him.

"Harry why'd you run off like that." Ron asked breathlessly.

"Come on." Harry started running towards the spot where Melody and Malfoy were.

"Well one of them is to say this to you. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"No Draco."

"No?"

"No I won't besides I already have a date."

"Who could possibly be better than me."

"I can." called someone from behind Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Harry came up to them and stood behind Melody. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you're with Potter are you."

"Yes I am." Melody started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny." asked a confused Draco.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know about what?"

"Well let's see. I won't beat around the bush but why would I want to go out with my own cousin.?"

"What? You're not my cousin."

"Just ask Aunt Narcissa. I'm sure she'll explain it to you."

"We'll just see about that." He left his cloak billowing behind him.

"Your related to Malfoy? How? Your not plotting against us are you?"

Melody looked at Ron disbelievingly. She felt guilty. She shouldn't of said that Malfoy was her cousin. She felt hurt too. She started to pull away from Harry. This time he wasn't going to let her go so he tightened his grip around her. She looked at him puzzled.

"Ron I'd stop what your saying if I were you."

"Why would I?"

"Because you don't want her boyfriend getting mad at you."

"Let him get mad. I don't care. I can handle him. Besides he's not here. What's he going to do if he doesn't know?"

"He's here Ron and he knows."

"Who is he then?"

"Me." Ron stared at him.

"She's the mysterious girlfriend?"

"Yes. Melody's my girlfriend." Harry took Melody's hand in his and they both walked back to the castle. Before they turned to walk to the castle Melody turned her head to see Ron gaping at them and turning red with anger more like jealousy. 'Why does he get the girl I like anyway?' She saw Hermione with a shocked face but she then came out of her shook and had a confused look on her face.

"Melody are you ok?"

"Yeah I am Harry. Why?"

"You just looked worried about something." Melody and Harry were in the library. It had been half an hour since the "incident" by the lake.

"Oh that."

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't like the way Ron explodes like that. How does Herm put up with him?"

"Ron will come around. He always does. He might do some things before that but that's it. No need to worry. Melody I think there's something else that's really worrying you." Harry was right. Melody had something else on her mind. Her mom and dad had sent her a letter after she had gotten into the castle. The words were still in her head.

Melody.

Hello dear. Your father and I are in hiding. The deatheaters have discovered our hide out so now I'm in the Order's headquarters. We're so happy for you. Harry is a good choice. He was protective of you. Well I must go. I still have things to do for the order.

Love,

Mum

Melody

I'm happy for you and Harry. He suits you well. Maybe you'll get married someday. You know James and I used to talk about having kids that married each other and how we would finally be related. I going to be writing to Harry. I know you think I'm over protective with you and boys. I trust Harry. He's reminds me so much of James but he has Lily's logic and wits most of the time. Keep in touch.

Love,

Dad

Melody sighed.

"Harry my mum wrote to me and said that she had to go into hiding. The deatheaters found out her hiding place. There're at dad's old house." Melody sighed again and hit her head against the table. Harry embraced her in a hug. Melody liked it when did that. She felt safe and protected.

"Melody I'm sure they're ok. They're safe there." Melody stayed quiet. She squeezed Harry's arm hard.

"Mel?"

"Harry I hope you're right."

"I am trust me. They don't know where headquarters is." Melody leaned her head closer into Harry's chest. 'Harry's right. I just need to relax.'

"Yeah that's all you need to do." Melody looked up at him and then remembered that if she close to a person they could hear her thoughts. Even if they weren't close to her she could still 'think' to them. 

"Wait you didn't say anything did you?"

"No."

"Then how come I heard you. You weren't even talking." Melody smiled.

"Harry I have a kind of telepathic power. Well it's not really that. I can just think and others can hear me whether near or far. I actually learned it. I liked it so much when I was little that I learned it by taking lessons. "

"Do you think you could teach me."

"hmmm…maybe. What will you do if I don't?" Harry smiled.

"This." Harry started tickling her non-stop.

"H-Harry… Stop." She couldn't say any more because she was laughing too hard. Harry stopped a couple of seconds later.

"So will you teach me. It sounds like it could be useful in the future."

"A-Alright I w-will." She was still out of breath. She smiled.

"Harry I was wondering."

"About what."

"You have to answer this question yes or no ok?"

"Alright ask away."

"Are you ticklish?"

"No I'm not."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Nope." Melody smiled even wider.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." She started tickle him. He stared laughing. She was still tickling him when she asked him:

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish?" He didn't respond he was laughing but he surprised her when he pushed her away and tickled her back.

Five minutes later Melody and Harry were walking to the Great hall for dinner hand in hand. After dinner Harry and Melody went by the lake so she could teach Harry.

"Alright Harry this is easy. I learned this in 5minutes. Think of something you want to tell me. Then concentrate on letting me know what it is. Good now relax and let your power or energy I guess flow through your body." Melody suddenly blushed.

"Thanks." She said Harry had done it. He let her read what he was thinking.

"It's true you know." Melody became a crimson color now.

"You know you look cute when you blush." He was smiling at her.

"So that's why you make me blush a lot."

"Yeah you figured it out."

'That was sweet but he's impossible.'

"No I'm not. Ha now I know what your thinking all the time."

"Harry James Potter you are not going to invade my privacy! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes ma'am." Harry saluted. Melody laughed. She looked at her watch.

"Harry we better go inside. It's almost nine."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a proper goodnight."

"Alright goodnight." She said. She looked at him to see if that was what he wanted.

"No." She smiled and stood on her tipy toes and kissed Harry. She was tall but Harry was still half a foot taller than her.

"Happy?" She said seeing him smile at her.

"Very. Night love."

"Night." They walked back to the castle hand in hand.

It was the day of the ball. Everyone was getting ready. Harry was waiting for Melody outside the Great Hall. The prefects had to dance the first dance together. Harry was wearing emerald green dress robes. His hair was still messy even tough he tried to keep it down many times. Melody came walking up to Harry. Her hair that was usually straight were in ringlets. She wasn't wearing make-up because she knew she didn't need it. Her dress robes were a sparkling dark aqua blue-green. It almost looked like she was wearing water that looked green or blue.

"Hi Harry. You look extremely handsome." She said looking from his emerald green robes to his emerald green eyes. She got lost in them. She could stare into them all day. She felt herself melt just by his eyes looking into hers.

"You look even more beautiful than usual." She blushed. Harry loved to make her blush. He looked into her almond shaped pale blue eyes. He loved her eyes. They looked so mysterious to him. Yet they reminded him of someone. The doors of the Great Hall opened. The pairs walked in. The rest of the school that was there was looking at the prefects. Harry saw the rest of the prefect couples. The couples were (GP=Gryffindor Prefect, RP=Ravenclaw Prefect, SP= Slytherin Prefect, HP=Hufflepuff Prefect) Harry (GP) and Melody (RP), Hermione (GP) was with Ron (cause they needed dates for now at least.), Adrian Ahumada (RP) and Stephanie Rodriguez, Ernie (HP) and Hannah (HP), and Malfoy (SP) and Pansy (SP). The music started and they started dancing. Everyone was looking at the couples and soon joined in on the dance. After dancing about 10 dances Harry and Melody sat down. Melody looked up at Harry who seemed to be staring into space. He looked preoccupied with something. She wondered what was on his mind. He sensed her looking at him and came out of his trance. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and was about to ask what was on his mind when Harry got up and held out his hand toward her. She took it and got up. He led outside. They were walking through a maze like garden of rose bushes. They reached the center of the maze where there was a huge fountain with fish that changed color. There were benches fit for two around the center. They sat down on a bench facing the lake and moon.

Melody smiled at Harry as he put his arm around her. Then she saw that he looked preoccupied again.

"Harry what are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh Well…" Harry didn't say anything.

'Why is it so hard to just say it.'

'Say what Harry?'

'What happened to invading someone's privacy?'

'I said mine not yours remember.'

'That's not fair.'

'Life's not fair Harry.'

'You can say that again.'

'Ok life's no…'

'I didn't mean it literally.'

'I know you didn't. I just tried to cheer you up. Now what did you want to say?'

"Well…I just wanted to give you your Christmas present early and if you'd like to spend the Christmas holidays with me and R… never mind."

"Why do you want to give it to me early?"

"Just open it." Melody took the box and unwrapped it. She opened it and found a silver ring and bracelet. The ring had sapphires and rubies rotating in a pattern of blue, red, blue, red, blue and red. The bracelet looked much older than the ring which she thought was just made at least a week ago. The silver bracelet had charms on it. It had a wand, an animal, a heart, a baby, a ring, a book and a stag as it's charms. She turned to Harry who was looking at her reactions.

"That used to be my mum's."

"Harry you should keep it. It's one of the last things you have left of her."

"That isn't the last thing I have all the pictures of her and my dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Melody kissed Harry.

"You know the charms stand for something. Sirius told me." Melody smiled inwardly as she heard Sirius' name.

"They do?"

"Yeah the wand stands for charms because that was my mum's favorite subject and the animal stands for Transfiguration cause that was my dad's favorite subject. The heart stands for their love for each other and me and the baby stands for me when my mum was pregnant with me. The ring stands for their marriage and the book stands for my mum cause she loved books and her studies. The stag stands for my dad because he could turn into a stag. That's why my patronus is a stag." Melody looked at the bracelet and put it on. She looked at the ring and laughed when she realized what it meant.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw right?"

"Yeah." Melody put it on. She let Harry pull her on his lap and wrap his arms around her. He kissed her and held her, looking at the scene until they heard noises coming from the castle indicating the ball was over. They left hand in hand to the castle and returned to their dorms.


	5. Mr Weasley, Anger, Rape and a Promise

Chapter Five

Mr. Weasley, Anger, Rape and a Promise

That night Melody woke up all of a sudden. She knew something was wrong but couldn't figure it out. Something told her to go to Dumbledore. So she got out of bed and went up to his office. She knocked on the door and it opened.

"Professor?"

"Have a seat." He indicated a chair in front of him.

"Professor I woke up and I sensed that something is wrong." All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Melody turned around and saw Professor McGonagoll, Harry and Ron. The three didn't notice that she was there.

Harry started explaining his dream to Dumbledore.

"I knew something like this would happen. You see another student also woke up because of this. She woke up all of a sudden because she sensed something wrong and came and told me earlier."

"What house Albus?"

"Ravenclaw Minerva." Harry looked up suddenly even more interested. Ron looked to worried to be paying attention. 

"Shall I go get her."

"No need Minerva." He said pointing to the chair Melody was in. The three turned their heads in the direction he was pointing at. Melody just kept looking at Dumbledore.

"Professor there's no time to waste." Melody said. Dumbledore talked to the paintings and then told another if he could ask Sirius if they could stay with him. The other paintings returned and told Dumbledore what happened. 

"Melody you do know what you must do? Minerva go and get the other Weasley children." Dumbledore asked. The professor nodded and left. Melody nodded got up from her seat and took a deep breath. Harry and Ron stared at her confused. Melody closed her eyes and concentrated. She began transforming into a black wolf. The only difference between her form of a wolf and a real one was her eyes and one of her ears. Her eyes looked pale blue where as a real wolf's eyes were yellow. Her left ear was white. She walked to Harry and sat next to where he was standing.

"Remember for your safety you can not transform outside the house. Wait until you are back at Hogwarts for that." Dumbledore said. Melody nodded. The other Weasleys came in. Dumbledore took the pot and gave it to them. Melody barked and Dumbledore looked at Harry. Harry understood what he was saying with just looking at his face. Harry put his arm around the wolf and held on tight to her. He touched the pot and they were transported to Sirius house. Melody loosed herself from Harry's grip and hid in the shadows. Sirius came into the room and greeted them.

"Dumbledore said there were 6 of you." Sirius asked looking around.

"There is." Harry said looking for his girlfriend. Melody stared at her father. She hadn't seen him for the longest time. She barked and Sirius stared at the shadows curiously. Melody came out and Sirius stared.

"Mel?" The dog nodded and transformed again. She walked over to her father and hugged him. Just then Rebecca came in and looked at the group. She saw Melody and her husband together at last. It had been 5 years since they last visited him at Azkaban. 

"HI mum." Rebecca smiled and hugged her daughter. Kreacher came out of no where and spotted her.

"Kreacher sees the young miss is back. Yes must tell the mistress. Yes but where is her brother? Kreacher wonders." Sirius was about to tell off Kreacher when Melody's eyes glowed dark sapphire blue. He starred. When her eyes had turned back to their normal color she looked at Kreacher.

"Kreacher why don't you go talk to grandma. I'm sure you haven't spoken in a while." Kreacher just starred at her.

"Yes Kreacher hasn't talked to mistress in a while. Must go talk to her and tell her the young one is back. Yes Kreacher is going to talk to mistress." Melody sighed. She looked at the sorrowing Weasley's. Melody wasn't wearing her lockets. She had decided to put them away and kept her family heirloom on. It was a necklace. It had a silver chain with sapphires writing two words-Rowena Ravenclaw. It had a raven-eagle shaped pendant. She played with the bird and sat down. She felt someone put their arm around her shoulder. She couldn't believe what she just saw. 'If I would of let dad tell Kreacher to get out he would've gone to the Malfoy's and told them everything.' She glanced at the person next to her. It was Harry. She looked back at the Weasleys. 'Poor Mr. Weasley.' Soon they were sent to bed. The next morning they heard news of Mr. Weasley's condition. Later on they heard the adults talking. Fred and George got out the extendable ears and lessoned. Harry soon pulled away. Melody hadn't heard the conversation. She had been very distant. She looked at everyone by the door.

"Your eavesdropping again?" They looked at her a bit shocked at what they heard. She saw the look on Harry face and grew concerned.

'Harry?'

'What?! Don't just stand there! What do you want?!' 

'Fine if you're going to be that way then I won't bother.'

'Mel no wait.' Melody had gone upstairs and into Buckbeak's room. She pat Buckbeak on the head and gave him the rest of the rats. She transformed back into a wolf so as not to talk to anyone and went back downstairs. She passed the room where Ginny, Ron, Fred , George and Harry were. Ginny saw her and smiled. 

"Come in Mel." Everyone turned to look at the wolf in the door way. Melody turned her head and continued her way downstairs. She saw her father and mother sitting on a couch in front of the fire. She laid down in front of them. Her parents smiled at her. They knew she was mad at Harry since they could read her thoughts as well. Harry and Ron came downstairs.

"Sirius have you seen Melody?" Harry asked hopefully. Sirius turned to him.

"Yes Harry but I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Ask her." He said pointing to the wolf that had her eyes closed. Sirius and Rebecca got up and left Harry there. Ron had left with the other two.

"Melody I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He was cut off by the wolf barking at him. He stopped and looked at the angry wolf. She got up and went up to her room. When she got there she transformed back into a human and laid facedown on her bed. She heard someone come in. She thought it was Ginny so she didn't do anything. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. 

"What do you want Ginny?"

"I'm not Ginny." Melody recognized her dad's voice.

"Sorry dad I thought you Ginny."

"What's on your mind?"

"hmmp."

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"I…I don't know dad. I'm just very sad all the time and then Harry snapped at me and he knew I wasn't myself. I just don't know anything anymore." She burst out crying. Sirius hugged her and comforted her. He heard Harry enter and called him over. Harry looked sad at seeing Melody this way. He wanted to comfort her but he thought she'd just run away again. Sirius motioned for them to switch places and Harry did so. Sirius left them alone. It wasn't long that Melody fell asleep in Harry's arms. He held her close to him.

'Melody?'

'Harry?'

'Yes it's me.'

'I'm sorry Harry.'

'No you shouldn't be sorry.'

'Am I going crazy?'

'No of course not.'

'I don't know what to do.'

'You know I'm always here for you.'

'I know.' Harry shook her slightly. She woke up and starred at him. She didn't know what to say so she lowered her eyes and sat up. Harry lifted her chin and she looked at him and got lost in his eyes. Harry leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back. Harry pulled her onto his lap never breaking the kiss.

'Harry are you excited?'

'uh what makes you say that?'

'Oh I don't know maybe cause I can feel it since I'm sitting on your lap.'

'Oh. Can't control it sorry.'

'she giggles. It's ok. Just don't think you're getting anything.'

'Never crossed my mind.'

'Sure. I think you need to calm down before we walk out of this room.'

'Yeah you're right but it's kind of hard to do that according to my body.'

'Cold shower now!'

'Fine.' They broke the kiss and Harry left to fix his "problem".

Melody walked out of the room and went to visit Buckbeak.

When she got inside someone covered her mouth with their hand. She panicked. She felt the person behind her drag her to a corner. She pushed against the wall hard. It was too dark to see the person's face. She knew it wasn't Harry cause Harry wasn't that tall. She felt a hand slide down her side feeling her up. She was really scared now. The hand was still covering her mouth. The other hand was now unbuttoning her shirt. She struggled against him but he was too strong for her. Her shirt was off now. Now the hand was unzipping her skirt which fell down to her feet. Now it was behind her back trying to unhook her bra. She tried to scream but couldn't. He put a silencing charm on her and lifted his hand from mouth.

'Help! Someone please!'

'What's wrong?'

'H-Harry come to Buckbeak's room quickly! Please hurry! Someone's raping me!'

'What?! Has he hurt you? Don't worry I'll be there soon!'

'Hurry!' The person was having trouble with her bra.

Harry ran up the last flight of stairs and walked through the open door.

'In the corner!' Harry saw them and stunned the other person. Melody fell to the floor crying silently. Harry ran to her side and held her. He took off the silencing charm. She cried in his arms. Harry did a spell that put her clothes on for her. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. She wouldn't let go of him. He laid down with her until she fell asleep. Harry was angry. How dare that person do that to her. He left her there and went to Buckbeak's room to find the person was gone. He looked every where but couldn't find him. 

"What are you looking for?" Harry turned and found Ron and Hermione in the doorway looking at him curiously.

"Nothing." He left and went back to Melody. She was still asleep.

'Harry?'

'It's ok. I'm right here.'

'Hold me please.'

'Ok. You feel better now.

'Not that much but I guess.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Why?'

'Cause I wasn't with you. If I would have been with you it wouldn't have happened.'

'Don't blame yourself. Please don't.'

'How can't I?' Melody snuggled closer to him as if she was scarred.

'What's wrong?'

'He's near.'

'He can't be.'

'But I can feel it.'

'Maybe you're wrong. What if you're interpreting it wrong.'

'Maybe I am. I probably am. Besides I can't think straight.'

'Go to sleep. Night.'

'Night.' Harry kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Her necklace fell off and it fell into his hands. He subconsciously grabbed it while he said "I promise to protect you forever. You'll never get hurt with me hear with you. I love you Melody." the necklace glowed blue and wrapped itself to Melody's neck again. Harry kissed her lips and fell asleep as well.


	6. The Next Day, voices and surpirse friend

Chapter Six

The Next Day, Voices and Surprise Friend

The next day Melody woke up feeling safe and warm. When she opened her eyes she saw that it wasn't her room. Then memories of last night kept flooding back to her. She cuddled back and felt someone behind her. She looked back and saw Harry sleeping. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Melody looking back at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning."

"Morning"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well I slept better than I would have sleeping without you."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok." Harry brushed a loose strand of hair out of Melody's face.

Melody smiled at him. They got up and went to breakfast. They sat down next to each other. After breakfast they went into the drawing room and sat next to each other. Melody laid her head on Harry's lap. Harry was stoking her hair.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'I'm really glad you're here.'

'So am I.'

'Harry I don't know what I'd without you.'

'So how are you doing?'

'Better than yesterday.'

'Good.'

'Melody?'

'Yeah?'

Just then Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in and sat with them.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Ginny."

"What's wrong with you Melody? You seemed even more distant today."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hermione! Now leave me alone!"

Hermione starred at her hurt. She got up and left. Ron and Ginny left too. Melody started crying and hid her face in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry comforted her and she cried herself to sleep. Harry didn't know what to do. He sighed and watched the flames in the fireplace. He felt Melody stir after a while.

"Harry I'm sorry."

"Why"

"Because you have to put up with me and everything else that goes on."

"Mel I love you and there's no way that you're ever going to be a problem to me."

"Are you sure? Wait what did you say?"

"Yes I'm sure and I said...that I love you." Melody starred at him for a while and then smiled.

"...I love you too Harry."

"I'm glad. Don't forget that I'm always going to be here for you ok?"

"I know. Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome. Come on let's go to the dining room. Breakfast should be ready now."

"Ok."

They got up and Harry laced their hands together and they walked to the dining room where Sirius and Rebecca were.

"Hi mum and dad."

"Hello Mel. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing much, we just came to see if breakfast was ready."

"Yes it is. Go ahead and dig in."

They sat down and started eating. Then everyone finally got into the room to eat their meals as well. Melody played with the last bit of food that was on her plate and thought back to the events of the begging of the year to what happened last night. Then, she was jerked out of her revere by a hand grabbing hers. She looked at her hand and then to the owner of the other hand and saw Harry looking at her with concerned emerald eyes. She looked away trying not to feel guilty, but failing miserably about making Harry worry. She sighed loudly and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that they were the only ones left inside the kitchen. She felt so violated and she still couldn't believe what almost happened to her. She stared at the corner of the ceiling and felt tears welling in her eyes. Harry hugged her and let her cry in the crook of his neck. He could feel her tears sliding down his neck. He wished so hard that he could take her pain and sorrow away. He kissed the top of her head and started saying comforting words. He started wondering how the person who attacked her had disappeared within a 30 second to a minute time frame. The stunning spell always stuns people for up to a half hour at least, even to a great and powerful witch or wizard. He didn't know how to explain it. He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. He saw Professor Snape walking into the kitchen with his cold glare. It seemed colder than usual this time.

"Yes Professor?"

"...Potter...here's your schedule for your lessons...don't be late or I will stop the lessons..." He said sharply. Harry nodded and took the schedule. He pocketed it and watched the professor leave.

'I will break the spell onto which the other prophecy tells. The heir to the raven will be mine and you will not have the combination of the power you would get if you are always together...'

Harry snapped his head around and looked around. He saw no one and thought he was hearing voices...yet again. He shrugged it off as his imagination. Melody was looking at him strangely questioning him with her eyes that were red from crying. He shook his head as to say it was nothing. They got up and left but little did they know that someone was watching them leave and they smiled evilly and then smirked as he accomplished his task of getting Potter to hear what he had to say.

They entered the room where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at and sat with them. Melody leant oh Harry while he stroked her hair affectionately. The others smiled at the couple and sighed. Hermione and Ron decided to make out that moment having let their relationship be brought out. Ginny sighed sadly and looked out the window wishing her special someone would turn up soon. What she didn't realize was that her special someone was someone she already knew. The room was quiet for a while until Mrs. Weasley showed up announcing dinner. They walked silently to the dining room and sat down quietly. They started their own conversations throughout dinner.

"Eat it."

"No! It looks gross. You eat it!"

"But I told you first."

"So you're not brave enough to do it huh?"

"Of course I am. I'm the boy-who-lived after."

"You're full of it aren't you?"

"Only when I have to be my dear." Harry said in his French accent.

"Do you do this to everyone or am I just special."

"But you've always been special."

"...."

"I'm serious." Harry declared.

"You're getting off topic."

"Am not."

"Then do it golden boy." Melody laughed.

"Fine."

Harry ate the piece of octopus and swallowed it. Melody laughed at his face. Harry glared at her and then stuffed one in her mouth. She had not choice but to swallow it and she made gagging noises.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" Ron asked. No one remembered seeing her come down.

Ginny sat in her room reading the letter she had gotten before she came here. She sighed unsure if she should actually do it. She re-read the letter.

**My dearest Ginny,**

**I bet you are surprised that I am writing to you. You've never left my mind. Now onto business. I'm asking you to meet me. Where you ask? That is simple. I have placed a portkey in the letter and I hope for you to come. I know you've missed me.**

**Love,**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Ginny sighed. She did ask for someone special. She took out the portkey that was a silver necklace with a beautiful butterfly pendant. She put it on and soon felt the familiar feeling near her stomach and then the room spun around and then it stopped and she fell on the floor. She got up and looked around. She was in a room with walls that had the reflection of the green water. She went down a passage and into a larger room. She looked around and saw nothing and then figured it was just a joke.

"Looking for me my dear?"


	7. Hogwarts,Depression,Fights,Hospital&Tom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or plots. Only my own. Which I Have made up.

Chapter Seven

Back To Hogwarts, Slight Depression, Fights, Hospital Wing Encounter and Tom

Melody felt exhausted. She couldn't wait to get back to school. Yet she didn't want to leave her dad. She new she had to go back to school. She went to her room and started packing up. She finished up and moved them toward the fireplace so she could floo over to Hogwarts. She waited for everyone else to come back down. Harry was the last to come down. Ron and Hermione went first and then the twins. Melody stayed and gave her dad a hug and then her mum. Harry watched and smiled sadly not wanting to leave his godfather. He went into the fireplace and shouted "Dumbledore's Office." He disappeared and Melody couldn't help but stay where she was. She didn't want to leave at all.

She turned to her father and gave him a big hug, her eyes watering up. Sirius hugged her back just as big. Then, slowly, Melody went to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts. As soon as she got out of the office she ran out leaving everyone else in the room stunned. She ran down the halls into an empty corridor. She looked out the window and saw some of the students playing outside. She saw Draco laughing as some 1st years. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Harry looking at her. She really didn't want to talk to him right now so she turned and continued staring out the window.

Harry knew something was wrong with Melody so he ran after her. When he finally found her she was starring out a window. He wasn't sure of what he should do. He watched as she just starred out. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She didn't move, then…

"Harry…?"

"Yes?"

"Something bad is going to happen…I can sense it…"

"What do you mean? Is it Voldemort?"

"Partly yes but I'm just not sure what it is. I should have brought this up earlier but I was just enjoying the time with my dad."

"I understand. Maybe we should tell Dumbledore."

"No. He won't pay attention to it. I know it. He hardly lessons to my hunches unless they're like with Mr. Weasley."

"Alright, but if something happens we're going to tell him."

"………………Fine." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked out the window and stared out the window. He saw Blaise with Draco teasing the 1st years but Draco wasn't paying attention to them. He was glaring up at them.

'Wonder what that's about.'

'What what's about what?' Surprised that he had forgotten they could read each other's minds, he shrugged.

'Nothing important.'

'Alright.'

They left the room holding hands and headed toward the pitch. They got there and got on their brooms. They started flying around and doing tricks and races.

Little did they know someone was watching them.

Draco and Blaise were near the lake after they had finished teasing the first years.

"Hey Draco, look." Draco looked up and saw his cousin (which he had gotten confirmed from his mother.) and Potter flying and then Pansy and Willy, a 6th year Slytherin, and Elaine, a 6th year Ravenclaw, and Carlos 7th year Slytherin. He didn't know which couple they were talking about so he just nodded.

"What about them?"

"I don't think it's fair. We were supposed to be betrothed. She comes from a good pureblood family. She's so beautiful and her parents, well I don't know much, but our parents are good friends. Now look at her she's with him, after she found out she wasn't going to marry me." Again Draco didn't even know who Blaise was betrothed to. He had told Draco that his parents told him to keep it a secret until they were 17. Blaise always tended to forget things when angry so he just went a long with it.

"She didn't deserve you obviously. She wasn't at least grateful she ended up with you and not Goyle or Crabbe."

"Well we'll see how this relationship ends up." Draco looked at Blaise and then looked at the sky. He saw Potter and Melody. He had actually known her when they were young. Apparently his parents whipped his memory of her because they didn't want him saying she had been alive when everyone else thought they were dead. They had gotten along very well. She had been told to dislike him when she saw him or encountered him but they were really actually good friends.

The spell had turned out to be removable. Now he remembered her. Blaise did too. They were friends too and so was Pansy. She had to act though and that was the worst part. He sighed.

Melody flew down and landed. Harry landed beside her.

"Hey Melody."

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering why you've been kind of avoiding yesterday and today."

"It's really nothing Harry."

"There has to be something."

"Well there isn't. Ok? Just drop it."

"Now I know something is up." She looked at Harry disbelievingly.

"Harry I thought you would believe me and trust me enough to know I wouldn't lie to you."

"I do, but I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Harry if I didn't tell you know you know I would tell you that I'd tell you later."

"I don't believe you. Just tell me what's wrong." She just gapped at him. She was telling the truth. She was also getting angry and hurt.

"Harry I'm telling you the truth!"

"Maybe you don't want to tell me cause you're secretly seeing someone else…!" Harry stopped and his eyes widened at what he had just said. Melody looked at him. That had definitely hurt. She shook her head slowly.

"Is that what you honestly think?...T-that I'm seeing someone else when I'm with you?" She had had it. She ran, not even bothering to hear him calling her, apologizing. The tears had come down and she didn't know what to do. She didn't have her best friend anymore. She couldn't go with Ron, Ginny(who was missing) or Hermione. Harry would find her easily. That's when it hit her. She ran inside and went to the dungeons, hoping to find Draco.

Draco and Blaise had decided to go in and just decided to walk around the dungeons. They had been discussing Blaise's "problem." They also talked about who would be Prefect next year and Heads.

"The mudblood, as sad as I am to say it will probably get it." Said Blaise.

"Maybe, what about Melody? She's smarter than that mudblood."

"You have a point there. I bet Dumbledore is going to pick the Golden Boy for Head Boy."

"He doesn't deserve the job. He does poorly in his classes. I on the other hand am much better suited."

"You have another point there. Hey who's that?" Draco looked up at Blaise's statement. He saw Melody crying looking for someone.

'I wonder who?'

Melody looked up and saw Draco up ahead. She walked up to them and then felt akward especially since she was crying. She had no idea what to do know. Then she heard Draco say:

"What's wrong? You look awfull." She knew he didn't mean it in a mean way. She couldn't talk. Then she found that Draco, who never showed any emotions, if you don't count her when they were little and now, was hugging her. She cried on his shoulder.

Draco held her. He nodded for Blaise to go to the common room. They led her there and then said the password (serpent mal compris). They put her on a couch and let her rest. After she calmed down, she stared into the fire for a while. Then she turned to Draco.

"Draco thanks for comforting me. I know you didn't just do it because we're cousins."

"It was actually no problem. No I didn't. I think of you more of a sister now that I have my memory of you back." Melody nodded in agreement.

"What was it that actually got you so upset in the first place?" Draco inquired.

"I…really don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's alright." They sat in silence. Soon Draco checked the time and told the others it was lunch time. They walked down the hall to the Great Hall. Melody decided to eat with the Slytherins seeing as she knew many of them and did not want to eat alone. She sat in between Draco and Pansy.

"Hello stranger." said Pansy. She and the rest of the Slytherins had gotten their memories back too.

"Hello Pansy. How have you been?"

"I've been great now that certain things have cleared up." Blaise rolled his eyes at her, as did Draco.

"That's wonderful." She was enjoying herself but she still felt the sadness of what had happened earlier.

Harry had spent the rest of the afternoon searching for Melody. He couldn't find her anywhere. He gave up and went with Hermione and Ron to the Great Hall. They entered and Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table to see if Melody was there.

"Where could she be?"

"Don't know mate." Harry just became frustrated. He sat down and put his head on the table. Then, after a while he looked up and was surprised at what he saw. There was Melody sitting at the Slytherin table.

Melody had looked up just as Harry was starring wide-eyed at her but quickly looked away. Then felt a nudge and saw Draco leaving for the door. She followed him and they walked down the hall. Soon they saw a poster on the walls. They went up to them and read what they said.

5th year students,

Due to the lack of students in 5th year in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, they will be going to classes with Gryffindor and Slytherin. That is all.

Headmaster Dumbledore

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall

"Finally I thought we'd be stuck in small classes forever."

"I agree." Draco smirked.

Harry passed by the poster and read it.

'This is my chance to talk to Melody.'

He caught up with Ron and Hermione and in the common room. They were sitting by the fire.

"Did you find her?" Hermione asked.

"No but I found out that we're having classes with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Melody was in a library which she found on the 4th floor. She was reading The Phantom of the Opera. She finished the last of the book and sighed. She loved to read. She put the book back and decided to leave. She walked out of the secret passageway. She walked not paying attention to where she was going. She looked up and saw a window. She looked out of it and saw snow. It was still here. She smiled to herself. She continued walking and ran into Draco.

"Where have you been?"

"The library…"

"But you've already read every book in there."

"But it's true!"

Draco looked at her questionably but said nothing.

"Where do you want to go?"

"In the snow."

They started walking outside. They walked to the lake. Then someone threw a snowball Draco. He turned around looking for the prankster. He saw Wealsey, Granger and Potter. He glared at them. He noticed that they didn't recognize Melody. It could be because she had her hood up.

"Got a new girlfriend Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Melody noticed Draco turn around but thought nothing of it. Then she heard Ron, and where Ron is Harry and Hermione are sure to go. She stiffened. She could tell Draco was smirking. She was happy they couldn't recognize her. She decided to hear the conversation.

"What's it to you Weasley?"

"Just wondering why you moved from Parkison to this girl so fast."

Melody knew Draco had made a face.

"You must be crazy to think I liked Pansy like that Potter."

"You still haven't answered our question Malfoy. Speaking of questions I have one to ask you." Harry said.

"Oh really? Then ask away."

"Where is Melody?"

Melody stiffened again. She didn't want to face Harry now.

"What makes you think I'd be willing to tell you that?"

"Maybe I should show you why Malyfoy." Harry growled.

Melody decided to have a little fun. She silently summoned her broom.

'Draco I think I'll take my leave. My ride should be here soon.'

Draco understood what she meant. He stalled for her.

"Let's see you try Potter. Even though you wouldn't recognize her if she was right under your nose."

"What are you ta…."

Harry was cut off by a broom zooming past him. Melody got on it but as she did her hood fell. She silently said bye to Draco and lifted off the ground. She zoomed off, but not before they trio recognized who the mysterious girl really was. Draco smirked, while Harry looked upset and Ron looked confused, while Hermione shook her head knowingly.

"You're dating your own cousin?" Ron said daftly.

Draco looked disgusted.

"No you nitwit. We were out here talking. Not that it's any of your business."

Draco turned on his heel and left to the castle.

Harry punched the nearest tree. He was mad for being so blind. He looked into the sky and saw a small dot flying away. He sighed. Why did he have to say that to her? Why didn't her believe her? He looked at his hand and noticed that it hurt. It looked to be broken. He sighed and went to walk to the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione decided to give him his space. He kept climbing the stairs. He kept pondering the events of the past two weeks; without his Melody. He kept dwelling on his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He fell on top of that someone. He looked up and found himself staring into two pale blue eyes. He gasped and he heard another gasp from the person under him. He then felt a sticky substance and looked down and saw blood.

Melody sighed. She got away from them. She flew around for a bit. She flew to the pitch. She did a couple of tricks and decided to go back. She flew near the Forbidden Forest. Then out of no where a curse hit her. She nearly fell off her broom. She looked at where she had gotten hit. Her should was bleeding. 'That was a slicing spell.' She looked around and found no one. She was losing blood and flew back to Hogwarts and landed near a window. She got in and started running for the Hospital wing. She was almost there when she felt dizzy. She sped up and ran into someone. 'Ouch, that hurts!' She was going to cream at whoever it was when she met brilliant, emerald eyes. She heard him gasp and she gasped too because of her shoulder. She saw him look at her shoulder and see the blood. She could see the worry in his eyes. She was feeling weaker and dizzier. She was going to blackout but she didn't want Harry to take her. She had no choice; she blacked out 3 seconds after her last thought.

Harry saw all the blood coming from her shoulder and panicked. He could tell she was going to blackout. Not 3 seconds after that thought she blacked out. He picked her up as best as he could and ran to the wing. He got in there and put Melody on a bed. Poppy, as he now called her, came and started fussing over her. When she was finished, Melody was sleeping on the bed. He pulled a chair over to her bed and held her hand. An hour later, Melody started to stir. She opened her eyes and groaned, closing them again. Harry had fallen asleep still holding her hand. When Melody opened her eyes for a second time, she noticed she was in the Hospital Wing. She remembered running here. Did she make it and then black out? No. Then she remembered Harry. 'Oh no.' She groaned. She felt something in her hand. She looked down to see Harry asleep, holding her hand. She couldn't help but smile. She still felt hurt. She felt him stir and she stiffened. She pretended to still be asleep. Harry looked up and yawned. She was still sleeping, or so he thought. She used his free hand to caress her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I know you can't hear me, but I am. I miss you….I think about you all the time. I don't want to seem like the victim, because I'm not, but my grades have dropped. I guess I was getting depressed. I wish you could hear this and forgive me. I love you. I'm so sorry I hurt you….When I saw you bleeding I was scared. What if you didn't come out of this? What would I do? Me living with the fact, you would've been gone hating me….." He started to cry a little of the thought of losing her. Melody knew she forgave him. He was so sincere.

"……I forgive you Harry." She opened her eyes. He looked surprised but that faded and a smile took its place. He got up and hugged her. He placed a kiss on her temple. She smiled up at him. He looked relieved.

"Did you hear everything?" Their foreheads were touching.

"Yes..." Harry smiled.

Harry smiled. He hugged her and sat back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess."

"Well that's good."

They continued talking until Madame Promfrey kicked Harry out.

Meanwhile somewhere far away, Ginny stood looking into the eyes of Tom Riddle.

"You're real…"

"Yes, now onto business."

He walked up to her so that they were a foot apart. He gazed into her eyes. Ginny felt her knees weaken at his intense gaze. Those eyes, how she had missed them. It had been two long years without them. She had tried to move on, but the boys never seemed fill the part of her that was missing. Now that she was here with him she felt complete.

"Now my pet, let's catch up on old times."

He closed the space between them and gave her a chaste kiss. He pulled away after a while. He led her to a couch. He looked at the necklace which she had on and smirked.

"I hope the necklace was to your liking."

Ginny flushed a little and touched the necklace. She smiled.

"Yes. It's beautiful."

"Good. This necklace will be able to transport you and you alone here and back to Hogwarts. Just say the word innocence and you will be brought here. To go back to Hogwarts just say facade. "He paused to make sure she had paid attention. When she nodded he continued.

"I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting short. I have some unexpected business to deal with. Until we meet again."

He kissed her again and stood up. He waited for her to say façade and then she disappeared. He walked out of the room and to the meeting room and transformed back into the snakelike Voldemort.

AN: Please Review. I need as much feedback as I can get. So press the button please.


	8. not an update sry

Hey guys! I know I have not updated in a SUPER long time. Years in fact. I got busy with things and had writers block for a bit so I took a break from writing and just read. Anyway just letting you know that I am planning on finishing this story and my other one after I finish 'This is Love, This is not Treason'. So there is still hope =). Thanks for reading but for now this story is on hold. I'll try to get to it soon.

Love, AnimeMerodi


End file.
